Of Wolf and Man
by Master of Reality
Summary: (one-shot)"Her screams pierced the air, tearing at his heart. He struggled against his bonds, but it was useless. Tears ran down his face, at her agony, and his punishment soon to come."


**Edit: 28th of April: Since FF.N decided we can't have song lyrics in our fics anymore (no more song fics, this has been edited to no longer include the lyrics of Metallica's song, "Of Wolf and Man".**

**A/N:** Well, this is my first ever Fanfic, and about time too. I've been a member here at for like, nearly 10 months now. Well, I am lazy. But I have plenty to write, so soon enough I'll be a regular writer here (hopefully).

Anyway, for my first piece of writing to the GS section, I thought I would do a little one-shot for an idea that has been going through my head for a while now.

**Disclaimer:** Master of Reality does not own Golden Sun.

**OF WOLF AND MAN**

_By Master of Reality_

Maha ran through the mist that hung on the ground, as the daylight of morning began to shine over the horizon. Soon, he would return to normal. Then the hunt would become far more dangerous for him. Those that wished to kill him and his kind would be able to catch up.

He'd fed already. He'd fed on the fallen lamb in the paddock. He was ravenous for fresh meat. And he hadn't harmed anyone, he wasn't violent, no matter what they believed. He'd even gone for the fallen lamb… because it was doomed anyway. That was the way of nature. The cycle of the world. He cast his mind back to the previous nights hunt.

_Exiled. Hunted. He hid behind the bushes under the night sky lit by a full moon. His moon. If they found him they would kill him. Not any different than if they recognized him in his human form. But like this, he could fight back. He could kill. He might not be able to hold back, such was his rage and hatred. And feelings of betrayal. The wolf known as Maha watched and waited._

_The lights were out in the farm house, and he knew they were asleep now. He hated them, and he knew that he could sneak in and slay them. Feed on them. It was nature's way. But he couldn't. Because deep inside, he knew that he wasn't like them. They were human, and he was werewolf. Strange, that the latter should be the most peaceful, the former the more violent. Again, that was simply the way of the world._

At night, he shifted his form, to something that was somehow more in tune with the world. Something more natural, that worked in the grand scheme of things. As his dad had said, _"Son, Humans are the only species that don't work with the world. Every other animal has its place, and flows with the cycle of nature. Not man, though. We disrupt the harmony in order to survive." _

He had to agree. He had often thought about humanity's place in the world, being a thinker that he was. But more so recently, now that he knew what he really was, a separate species altogether. A werewolf. Lycanthrope. Again, he thought of the hunt from last night.

_So now, he roamed the land, while they slept. The fools. There were many sheep, and he was hungry. He needed food. A fallen lamb, they would have called him a coward, a lowlife, a freak. But he thought he was kind. Put it out of its misery. Spare the others. Eat the weak, for such was life._

_As he finished his meal, he left just as a candle was lit from within the homestead, and the farmer came out. _

"_It's him!" He cried, "That freak of nature, Maha! Everyone! Wake up and get him!"_

_Within seconds, the town that he had once called home was alive with activity as men with spears and arrows poured out for the hunt. But the wild was his home now. The earth, which he was in tune with. They could not catch him._

He ran through the trees of the forest under the noon sky. Human again. He felt somewhat lessened. Were they really so pathetic compared to such perfectly formed animals as he? His father, a man of much common sense and no nonsense, might have agreed, had he been in his place.

Everything had a place in nature. Even the Wolf, which man hated. But man had no place. They did not fit in. They were the only species that could be removed entirely, and not disrupt the harmony of nature.

Maha had to hide and rest, or they would kill him. His former friends and family, just because he was different. His dad may have been a man of the earth, a farmer, but he would never understand it as much as his more philosophical son. Maha had often thought about his place on the earth. The gods must have placed them there for a reason. All the animals and plants.

Even humans.

Even… the Lycanthropes. He had especially thought about it that night when his heart was broke forever. The night before his first hunt. The night he escaped.

_Her screams pierced the air, tearing at his heart. He struggled against his bonds, but it was useless. Tear ran down at his face, at her agony, and his punishment soon to come. The whole town had come out to watch. Those who had once loved him and his wife-to-be Mara, now came to watch them burn with hate in their eyes. They shouted with glee as she died._

_He remembered it perfectly. Under the night sky, clouds obscured the full moon. No doubt they hoped to taunt him. In the town square, everyone was gathered, while he was chained at the edge. Only the square was lit with light, the rest of the town remained in darkness. Crowds jostled for a better view of the ritual burning. They stayed well away from him, save the two guards._

_And in the centre, tied to a stake with kindling all about, gawked at by her own townspeople, was his wife-to-be, Mara._

_It was Matt who killed her, set her body light. His former best friend. The traitor. He believed the others, that his kind should all be killed, should all be "cleansed" from nature._

_Maha nearly choked on the smell of her burning flesh, but those who should have been crying for her now, seemed to relish it. Justice, they called it. Cleansing. As the last life left her body, Maha let out a howl of pain. Even in human form, it still sent chills of fear down the backs of those who heard, as though it really were in his wolf form._

_How could they? He loved her. They all did. And they had loved him. But because of what he was, he could never live with them again. _

_The cold wind began to boew away the clouds, and moon light touched him. But they didn't realize just yet. They would soon enough._

_With animal strength, Maha broke free of his bonds, and fled into the welcoming darkness of night. His hunters pursued him, but lost him in the dark. Now he could hunt them. It would be so easy. They would pursue him into dark wilderness, and he wouold hunt them down._

Maha's former friend stopped, and looked at him. It was night again now. Two nights ago he had escaped. The previous night he had taken the fallen lamb. All day, he had rested, exhausted. Tonight, the last of the full moon, he confronted Matt, not knowing this would be the last time they met. Clouds hid the moon once more, keeping him human.

His former best friend held his spear steadily, and moved in for the kill as though hunting an animal. Didn't he consider him human, even now? He was helpless to resist. Matt grinned vicously, more animal than Maha even.

The sun had only gone down very recently, the night was still very young. Maha could feel the call of the wild. This human form was so… prohibitive. And weakened from running, lack of food and rest.

It was Matt who had betrayed him, revealed his secret to the townspeople. Matt had killed his beloved Mara, burned her alive. He was filled with hatred and rage, wanted to kill her, but he couldn't. What could a measly human do?

Once more saving his life, the clouds parted to reveal their features clearly to one another. His friend smiled as he caught the look on his face, the fear in Maha's eyes. But it was later than he realized, and soon, Maha caught a look of even worse fear in _Matt's _eyes.

_Maha ran through the night, hatred bitterness and revenge all in his heart. They had killed her, the love of his life, Mara. He vowed to hunt them down, like the animals they truly were. Even the wolf had a place in nature. But man did not. _They _were the ones that should be "cleansed" from the earth. Hunting through the night, they could not stop him. _

_He could find them, roaming the land while they slept. Killing them like he had the fallen lamb, feeding on their flesh, like they had on the smell of Mara's burning body, the vile creatures that they were. He would not stop. He would let them see, at the last minute, what he truly was, acknowledge the fear in their eyes, as they realized how late it was. The wolf would hunt man. _

_Was that really the meaning of life though? Was all this conflict really necessary? If he did that, he was no better than they really were. It sickened him. He would have to find another way, he realized. There was a reason they were all there, there was a meaning to life. _

Maha felt the change come upon him, Matt gazing in horror as he realized what was happening. His form changed, he fell on all fours. Grey hair burst from his body, his teeth grew long and sharp. His keen ears now picked up the sound of Matt's minute gasp of shock, his nose deciphered the smell of fear.

The wolf known as Maha leapt through the air with animal speed and agility, and tackled Matt to the ground before he could raise his spear again. And primal fury, both animal and, worse still, human, Maha savagely tore out the man's throat with his teeth. Matt tried to scream, but it was too late. He would never scream again. He was dead.

Maha feasted on the flesh, tasted the blood on his toungue. Revenge was bittersweet.

Early the next morning, Maha walked carefully through the new days mist, eager to leave behind his old life. Walked upright, like a human.

So many thoughts went through his head. He didn't know what to think. All creatures belong to the earth. Even the wolf.

All creatures worked with the earth. Except for man. Two opposite creatures, yet so interrelated, as all were. They both tried to kill one another… yet, Maha was a blend of the two. A Lycanthrope. A werewolf. Was this natural?

Maha always suspected that everything had a reason for living. For being. Even humans. He always tried to think back to the meaning of life. He was a thinker, as his dad said, but never a farmer. There was a reason for his kind, too. No matter how much they might kill and persecute one another. For why else were they there? Why then, had the gods created them? Everything worked out in the end, even if they couldn't see it.

Not knowing where he was going, Maha wandered down the road alone, not perceiving that his path would one day take him to Garoh.

Master of Reality


End file.
